Pesan Radio
by dinodeer
Summary: Ketika Minhyun menjadi DJ saat siaran siang sekolah dan ia tidak membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Hyunbin membuat si pemuda yang lebih tinggi merencanakan sesuatu. Hyunbin x Minhyun. Minhyunbin. (feat Howons, JRen, OngNiel & TaeDonghan)


**Pesan Radio**

 **Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun**

 **3000+ Words**

 **Note : percakapan ga baku**

* * *

" _Hai kalian, selamat siang seperti biasa hari ini selama lima belas menit saya, Hwang Minhyun akan menemani waktu istirahat kalian. Tidak lama tapi cukup untuk mengisi kejenuhan saat makan siang bukan?"_

Suara merdu Minhyun terdengar di semua sudut sekolah termasuk kantin. Beberapa orang yang sedang mengantri makan langsung tersenyum saat mendengar suara Minhyun mengalun di telinga mereka.

"Gue rela deh di sekolah 24 jam asal dengerin suara Kak Minhyun terus." Ujar salah satu diantara mereka.

"Iya gue aja, adem banget berasa lagi Puncak." Ujar seseorang lainnya.

" _Ya, seperti biasa, saya akan membacakan lima pesan pertama yang dikirim ke akun line official klub radio dan akan memutar satu lagu yang dikirim oleh pengirim kelima. Ayo jadi yang ingin pesannya dibacakan bisa mengirim pesannya sekarang, jangan lupa formatnya ya guys!"_

Hampir semua orang kini tengah mengetikkan pesan dan berharap pesan mereka dibacakan oleh pemuda manis yang sedang siaran itu. Terkadang isi pesan mereka hanya pesan biasa, pesan agamis, pesan mengingatkan, pesan untuk teman atau pacar, pesan untuk yang akan membacakan pesan mereka bahkan pesan kode untuk gebetan juga ada.

" _Oke pesan pertama adalah dari seseorang yang sempurna dengan suara indah, wajah tampan dan tampang mempesona untuk seseorang bergelar ponyo. Hahaha ini kayaknya udah pada tahu ya siapa yang ngirim? Isi pesannya 'kenapa engkau begitu sempurna laksana nasi pecel lele yang sedang dimakan oleh diri ini? I love you ponyo' HAHAHAHA gak nyambung kali aduh mas-mas yang ngirim mending makan dulu deh itu nasi pecel lelehnya biar ga korslet otaknya ckckck."_

"KIM JAEHWAN LU JAKA SEMBUNG MAKAN GOLOK BANGET ANJIR HAHAHAHA!"

Oknum yang bernama Kim Jaehwan hanya tersenyum sambil mengunyah makanannya. Sedangkan seorang pemuda yang disebelahnya hanya menunduk malu sambil berbisik,

"Hwan kenapa ngirim pesan gitu ih kan aku malu..."

Jaehwan memandang pemuda itu. "Ponyoku tercinta, kenapa harus malu? Itu harus aa lakukan supaya orang-orang tahu kalau kamu itu punyanya aa."

Geplak.

Sebuah tempe goreng melayang ke kepala Jaehwan. Sang pelaku kini menatapnya antara ingin tertawa tapi ingin muntah.

"Geli anjir Hwan!" seru Hyunbin –si pelaku pelemparan tempe.

" _Sekarang sudah pesan keempat saja nih. Pesan ini dikirim oleh kembaran lady gaga untuk mas imam pacarnya yang soleh. Kalian pasti bisa nebak lagi kan? Hahaha aduh ada-ada aja sih ini, oke isi pesannya adalah 'mas imam sayang, bolehin aku nonton konser lady gaga ya sekali aja dong please, udah gitu janji deh solat 5 waktu berjamaah asal diimamin sama mas imam' gitu katanya. Solat kok gara-gara boleh nonton konser lady gaga, ga boleh gitu ya kawan-kawan..."_

"MINHYUN SOK SUCI LO ANJIR!" seru pemuda sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Lagian si Jonghyun kok bisa sih kecantol sama trio macan kayak si Minki? Bagusnya dari mana coba." celetuk seseorang.

Minki berdiri karena marah. "KALO NGOMONG DEPAN GUE SINI, BARU BERANI NGOMONG DIBELAKANG AJA UDAH SOK NGERASA LEBIH BAIK DARI GUE, PENGECUT!"

Jonghyun yang berada di sebelahnya langsung menarik tangan Minki agar Minki duduk.

"Udah dong sayang, marah-marah mulu ih nanti darah tinggi loh kamu." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan sendok berisi nasi dan potongan lauk pauk pada Minki. Minki memakannya masih dengan perasaan kesal.

"Abisnya aku ga suka kalo ada yang ngomong gitu, emang aku segitu ga pantesnya ya pacaran sama kamu Jong?" tanyanya sedih.

Jonghyun menangkup wajah Minki yang pipinya tembam karena ada makanan di mulutnya. Ia kemudian mengecup hidung Minki dan tersenyum.

"Walaupun semua orang bilang kamu ga pantes sama aku tapi kalau aku maunya cuma sama kamu, gimana dong?"

"CIAAAA!"

"YANG MENGGELEPAR BUKAN CUMA MINKI DOANG WOY INI!"

Minki kemudian memeluk Jonghyun erat. "Makasih ya Jong hehe, aku juga maunya sama kamu kok," ujarnya. "Hmm... jadi konser lady gaganya boleh kan?" tanya Minki.

Jonghyun menyentil dahi Minki pelan. "Pemaksa banget ya untung sayang, iya boleh tapi cuma kali ini aja, nanti-nanti ga akan aku bolehin."

" _Sudah ke pesan terakhir saja ya kita guys. Oke jadi pesan terakhir ini bentar hmm... oh dari ayangnya minhyu– ya dia bilang dia request lagu Akadnya Payung Teduh. Oke lima belas menit kita sudah selesai, selamat mendengarkan lagunyaaa, jangan pada baper yaa! Sampai ketemu lagi besok di jam yang sama. Saya Hwang Minhyun, terimakasih sudah mendengarkan!"_

"IH KAK MINHYUN KOK GA NGEBACA PESAN GUE?!" seru seorang pemuda berkelebihan kalsium dengan rambut berwarna pirang. Ia mengacungkan paha ayam yang sudah ia pesan ke depan orang yang sedang duduk di depannya.

"Ya mana gue tahu, lo belum diakuin kali jadi pacarnya doi." Jawabnya.

"KAMPRET LU ANJIR DONGHAN!" seru pemuda tinggi itu lagi.

"Lagian ya isi pesan lu udah kebaca kali paling isinya gombalan gembel lo buat Kak Minhyun kan?" tanya Taedong yang duduk di sebelah Donghan.

Hyunbin hanya berhehe ria.

"Ih Kak Minhyun kok gitu sih, jadi sedih gue..." ujarnya lagi.

"Udah lah lebay lo, baru juga jadian dua minggu, jangan ngegas amat lah." Timpal Donghan lagi.

"Lah beb, dia mah kan sebelum jadian juga udah ngegas kekencengan sampe 360km/jam." Ujar Taedong.

Donghan hanya melirik Taedong malas. "Gak lucu." Kemudian ia kembali memakan makan siangnya.

"Ih gemes deh kalo udah kayak gini, ututuuu." Ujar Taedong lagi sambil mencubit-cubit pelan pipi Donghan yang membuat Donghan kesal tapi dengan wajah memerah.

"Kenapa nih si Hyunbin lesu amat?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Eh, Kak Ong," sapa Taedong. "Ini nih, dia ngirim pesan ke siarannya Kak Minhyun, padahal udah hampir dibacain tapi ga jadi dibaca sama Kak Minhyunnya, galau deh dia." Lanjut Taedong.

Seongwu yang baru saja duduk itu langsung menepuk-nepuk bahu Hyunbin. "Mungkin dia bakal putus sama lo bentar lagi." Ujarnya. "yang sabar ya Hyunbin." lanjutnya.

Hyunbin mendecak sebal. "Ih Kak Ong mah kok malah bilang gitu sih, harusnya semangatin gimana kek, orang lagi sedih juga. Btw gue ada rencana buat besok, bantuin gue ya? Ya? Ya?" pinta Hyunbin.

"Oke asal deketin gue sama Daniel." Jawab Seongwu.

"Gampang, asal Kak Ong bantuin gue ya? Ya? Ya?" pinta Hyunbin lagi.

"Iya bawel, rencananya apa?" tanya Seongwu.

Hyunbin pun menjelaskan rencana jenius yang ia miliki di depan Seongwu, Donghan dan Taedong. Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk-ngangguk setelah mendengar rencana Hyunbin.

"Ngangguk-ngangguk mulu, ngerti ga sih ini?" tanya Hyunbin.

"Elah Hyunbin lo ranking 30 dikelas aja belagu banget sih." Timpal Donghan.

Hyunbin mendecak. "Lo juga rankingnya jelek, jangan sok pinter juga kali..." balasnya.

"Udah, udah, gue menang, gue ranking lima paralel jadi lo semua diem." Timpal Seongwu membuat ketiga manusia lainnya diam.

"Iya jadi intinya ngerti kan? Bakal bantuin gue kan Kak?" tanya Hyunbin.

Seongwu mengangguk. "Gampang kata gue juga asal deketin sama Daniel."

Hyunbin mengacungkan jempolnya setuju. "Gampang banget Kak itu mah gue udah ada ide buat lo sama Kak Daniel biar bisa–KAK MINHYUN!"

Ucapan Hyunbin terpotong saat melihat sumber kegalauannya baru saja datang ke kantin. Ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri Minhyun yang tengah tersenyum.

"Kak yuk di meja aku, aku udah bawain makanan Kakak biar Kakak ga usah ngantri hehe." Ujarnya.

"Iya makasih ya Bin."

Minhyun pun mengikuti Hyunbin yang sudah menarik tangannya agar duduk di meja yang tadi ia tempati.

"Eh ada Minyeon, Nyeon tuh si Hyunbin galau pesannya ga lo bacain tadi." Ujar Seongwu santai.

"Iya itu Kak, sampe mau nangis dia, takut diputusin." Timpal Donghan.

Minhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Hyunbin. "Ih kok mikirnya gitu sih?" tanyanya sambil memukul pelan lengan Hyunbin.

"Abis Kakak motong pesan aku, kan aku jadi sedih." Jawab Hyunbin dengan nada sedih.

Taedonghan dan Seongwu hanya menatap malas Hyunbin. "Tolong bersihkan telingaku dari ucapan terkutuk." Gumam Seongwu yang diamini Taedonghan.

"Apa sih Bin lebay deh." Timpal Minhyun sambil mulai memakan makanannya.

Hyunbin diam. Dia hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya malas.

"Kak, Kakak sayang sama aku kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Ih Kakak kok malah batuk? Ini minum dulu Kak!"

Minhyun memukul Hyunbin dengan wajah memerah karena tersedak dan karena malu. "Abisnya kamu tiba-tiba nanya gitu sih." Ujarnya.

"Terus jawabannya apa Kak?" tanya Hyunbin lagi.

" _Min putusin Hyunbin aja sini sama gue!" seru seseorang._

" _Lah anjir kok gue baru tau Minhyun jadian sama tiang bego? Bin nyadar diri woy!" seru yang lainnya._

" _Ih Hyunbin kenapa jadian sama Minhyun sih?" gerutu fans Hyunbin._

" _Apa sih yang bagus dari Minhyun anjir? Dia ga sesempurna itu kaliiii..." gerutu seorang gadis._

" _Iya bener, lebay deh orang yang suka sama dia, Hyunbin juga dipelet kali ya bisa suka sama Minhyun."_

Hyunbin sudah ingin marah-marah pada orang-orang yang menjelek-jelekkan Minhyun. Kalau orang yang menjelekkan dirinya Hyunbin bisa tahan, tapi kalau sudah menghina Minhyun dia naik pitam. Minhyun itu tidak pernah mencari masalah di sekolah –seperti dirinya, Minhyun itu ramah, ranking kedua paralel di sekolahnya, suaranya merdu, dan lain-lain. Hyunbin mungkin butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk menceritakan kelebihan Minhyun.

"Udah Bin jangan didengerin, nanti ricuh..." ujar Minhyun.

"Tapi mereka ngejelekkin kamu Hwang Minhyun." geram Hyunbin.

"Lah, mereka juga ngejelekkin kamu tahu, harusnya kamu marah gara-gara itu.."

"Mereka ngejelekkin kamu artinya mereka ngejelekkin orang yang aku suka, WOY YANG NGOMONGIN MINHYUN SINI LO!" teriak Hyunbin.

Minhyun menahan Hyunbin yang sudah siap tempur. "Bin, udah ih, kamu tau kan perasaan aku kayak gimana? Bukti yang kamu butuhin tuh dari aku bukan dari mereka."

"Yaaaaang, aku jadi terharu..."

Hyunbin langsung memeluk Minhyun yang sedang mengunyah makanannya.

"Uhuk! Bin ihh–uhuk khu uhuk keselek!"

"Aduh sayang maafin huhu ini minum dulu minum! Aduh maafin aku ya, aku seneng banget abisnya kamu bilang gitu, orang-orang pada pengen kita putus tahu..." ujar Hyunbin.

Minhyun menghela napas pelan. "Lagian siapa juga yang mau putus sama kamu..." tutur Minhyun pelan sambil terus memakan makanannya.

"Minhyun sayaaaang, aku cinta kamuuuuuuu!"

.

.

 **Kak Ong :**

 **Bin, rencana lo jadi besok? Kan tadi ayangnya lo udah bilang dia gamau putus, lo juga gausah galau lagi napa**

 **Hyunbin :**

 **Jadi aja kak, lagian ada sesuatu yang harus gue sampein ke orang-orang yang ga suka gue sama Minhyun jadian**

 **Kak Ong :**

 **Yaudah terserah lo, kalo lo berhasil, jangan lupa deketin gue sama Daniel tea...**

 **Hyunbin :**

 **Iya bawel banget Kak Ong, tunggu aja besok.**

.

.

Besoknya...

Seperti biasa saat jam istirahat adalah jam yang paling ditunggu oleh banyak orang. Pertama mereka bisa istirahat dan makan. Kedua mereka bisa mendengar suara Minhyun selama 15 menit. Hari ini pun sama, semua fans Minhyun sudah menunggu suara lembut Minhyun menggema di telinga mereka namun malah suara bass yang terdengar.

" _Halo ini Kwon Hyunbin si model ganteng, khusus buat hari ini doang, siaran makan siang bakal gue ambil alih."_

"LAH KOK BUKAN KAK MINHYUN?!"

"KENAPA MALAH SI TIANG?!"

" _Karena sebentar lagi gue bakal diciduk karena siaran ilegal jadi gue bakal cepet. Cuma ada dua eh tiga eh pokoknya ada pesan deh dari gue sama temen gue. Yang pertama ini pesannya dari seseorang yang gamau disebut namanya, elah Kak Ong sok misterius banget sih lo!"_

"HYUNBIN GOBLOK!" seru Seongwu yang ternyata sedang menahan Minhyun di kelasnya agar tidak menyusul Hyunbin.

" _Iya pokoknya ini dari Kak Ong, temennya ayang gue yang sama-sama kelas IPA 4, dia titip pesan buat bentar gue pusing baca pesan si Kak Ong..."_

"Hyunbin harus lo bawa buat di ruqiyahin Nyeon.." gerutu Seongwu pada Minhyun.

"Ih Ong, kenapa sih pake nahan gue segala, ntar kalo Hyunbin dihukum gara-gara ngacauin siaran siang gimana?" tanya Minhyun khawatir.

"Tenang aja, paling dia disuruh lari keliling lapangan doang, kecil lah buat si Hyunbin mah..." timpal Seongwu.

" _Iya pokoknya katanya buat cowok pecinta kucing yang bahunya kekar –bukan si beler Yongguk berarti ya guys, coba yang ngerasa bahunya lebar dan pecinta kucing dikodein Kak Ong tuh haha. Oh iya isi pesannya 'tolong jangan kucing mulu yang lo tatap, gue juga dong, siapa tau kan dari mata turun ke hati' GELI ANJIR! Iya pokoknya Kang Dan– ya si cowok bahu lebar pecinta kucing tolong notis Kak Ong ya. Untung gue ga keceplosan anjir."_

"Si goblok emang siapa lagi coba di sekolah ini yang suka kucing, bahunya lebar, terus nama depannya Kang kalo bukan Kang Daniel." Gerutu Seongwu.

"Eh yang ngodein aku ada disini."

Suara seseorang dibelakang Seongwu membuatnya terdiam.

"Nyeon, jangan bilang itu si Daniel." Bisiknya. Minhyun hanya tertawa.

"Katanya mau aku tatap, sini yuk." Ajak orang tersebut sambil menarik tangan Seongwu.

"Ih apa sih Daniel..."

"Udah ikut aja, Kak Minhyun juga mau ngegeplak Hyunbin kan, hayo tuh sana keburu kabur ntar dianya." Ujar Daniel sambil menarik tangan Seongwu menjauh. Seongwu sih pura-pura berteriak tidak mau padahal dia tadi dadah-dadah sama Minhyun, dasar tsundere.

" _Nah pesan selanjutnya itu dari gue, yang pertama buat yang nungguin gue sama Minhyun putus, sorry banget ya mimpi kalian jangan ketinggian, gue ga akan putus sama Kak Minhyun. Amin."_

"Koplak anjir si Hyunbin!" seru Donghan yang sedang makan di kantin bersama Taedong tentunya.

"Kapan sih dia ga kayak gitu beb." Timpal Taedong.

" _Lagian doa kok doa yang jelek ntar doanya balik ke lo semua tau rasa."_

Hyunbin berdehem sebentar.

" _Pesan yang kedua buat yang gak suka sama gue, udah lah lo ga usah sok lebih tinggi gitu derajatnya dari gue, gue emang ga masuk ranking paralel, tapi derajat seseorang ga cuma diliat kecerdasan doang, kalo pun pinter tapi sikap lo jelek ya tetep aja nol. Lagian ga ada kerjaan banget ga suka sama gue, lebay kayak ga punya hal penting lain buat diurusin."_

"Tumben Hyunbin bisa ngomong gitu ya, dicecokin apa coba ya sama Minhyun Jong?" tanya Minki.

"Gatau, mungkin dia abis keselek buku hidayah."

" _Pesan ketiga buat yang ga suka sama Kak Minhyun, ngaca ya? Bilang Kak Minhyun ga sesempurna itu padahal dia tuh bidadara yang jatuh dari surga dihadapanku eaaa."_

"Dangdut anjir." Timpal seorang pendengar.

" _Kalo lo bisa ngalahin pinternya Kak Minhyun, ganteng dan cantiknya Kak Minhyun, ramahnya Kak Minhyun, dari tiga itu dulu aja deh kalo lo ada yang bisa ngalahin tetep aja lo ga boleh hina-hina Kak Minhyun. Ga berpendidikan banget. Katanya sih berwawasan luas tapi kelakuan kayak orang ga berwawasan Mikir."_

"Subhanallah Hyunbin."

"Hyunbin telah bergantinya marga dari Kwon menjadi Teguh."

" _Ehem. Nah ini pesan terakhir, pesan paling penting dari aku buat ayang Minhyun. Ehem, Kak Minhyunku sayang, aku sayang kamu, kita baru pacaran sebentar, tapi aku ga ragu buat bilang aku pengen terus sama kamu selamanya. Emang sih masa depan ga ada yang tau tapi aku yakin selama kita saling jujur, saling jadi diri sendiri kita pasti bisa terus bersama sampe tua nanti. I love you Kak."_

" _Pokoknya yang ngerasa namanya Hwang Minhyun nanti siap-siap aja ganti marga jadi Kwon ya hehe. Udah ah siarannya keburu gue ketauan sama– Anjir Pak aduh Pak ampun ini cuma– EH KAK MINHYUN?!"_

Minhyun langsung menekan tombol off untuk menghentikan siaran ilegal Hyunbin. Sementara Hyunbin kini menatap takut pada Minhyun karena Minhyun tidak berbicara apa-apa pada Hyunbin sejak tadi.

"Kak, Kakak marah ya aku siaran kayak tadi?" tanya Hyunbin pelan.

Minhyun masih diam. Hal itu membuat Hyunbin menundukkan kepalanya.

"AW! Aduh! Sakit Kak!" seru Hyunbin saat Minhyun menjewer telinganya kencang.

"HABISNYA KAMU KOK SOK SOK SIARAN SEGALA SIH BIN! NANTI KALAU DIHUKUM GIMANA COBA?! DISURUH LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 20 KALI! KAN CAPEK! KAMU ADA JADWAL PEMOTRETAN KAN HARI INI! KALAU SAKIT GIMANA COBA?! IH KAMU BANDEL BANGET SIH BIN!" Teriak Minhyun.

Hyunbin hanya melongo dengan mata yang menatap Minhyun kaget dan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Sementara Minhyun kini tengah terengah-engah setelah berteriak cukup panjang.

"Bin dengerin ga sih?! Malah bengong!" serunya lagi.

"K-Kakak khawatir sama aku?" tanya Hyunbin.

"Iyalah Bin! Gimana sih–uhuk!"

Hyunbin langsung mencari botol air yang tadi dibawanya ke ruang siaran dan menyerahkannya pada Minhyun.

"K-Kak ini minum dulu." Ujar Hyunbin. Minhyun menerimanya kasar dan langsung meminum air pemberian Hyunbin.

"Bin kamu ngerti kan maksud aku apa? Mana kamu pake nyuruh Ong buat nahan aku di kelas, terus siaran kamunya seenak jidat banget bahasannya, mana pake bilang buat haters haters segala ih Bin kamu, kalo jadi ada kerusuhan gimana coba? Terus kamu nanti kalo dihukum gimana? Kan kamu ada jadwal pemotretan hari ini? Kalo sakit gimana coba?" tanya Minhyun masih dengan nada sebal

"Habisnya merekanya juga ngapain coba pake jadi hater segala, ga penting, sama aku tuh mau bilang ke semua orang yang ngedoain aku putus sama kamu supaya nyadar kalo kita itu ga akan putus, walaupun kamu suka malu-malu dan kadang jadi galak kalo tentang perasaan kamu, tapi aku tahu kamu suka sama aku Kak." Jawab Hyunbin. "Dan makasih ya Kak udah ngekhawatirin aku." Lanjutnya.

Minhyun mendecak. "Siapa yang galak sih?" tanyanya sebal.

"Ih Kakak bukan itu intinya tahuuu..."

"Iya ngerti Bin ngerti, tapi ga perlu diurusin banget deh mereka, kan kamu suka sama aku, dan aku juga su..."

Ucapan Minhyun terhenti. Hal itu membuat Hyunbin tersenyum kecil. "Su apa Kak?"

"Pokoknya itu! Kamu ga usah sibuk ngurusin mereka, ih Bin jangan senyum-senyum gitu ih jelek tahuuuu." Jawab Minhyun.

"Ih, Kakak harus ke dokter mata nih, masa yang ganteng gini dibilang jelek sih." Timpal Hyunbin.

"Udah ah, yuk keluar Bin, kita makan siang." Balas Minhyun. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju pintu namun tangan Hyunbin kini sudah menahan agar pintunya tidak terbuka. Minhyun membalikkan badannya hendak protes namun suaranya tercekat lantaran wajahnya dan Hyunbin kini benar-benar dekat. Hidung mereka saja hampir bersentuhan.

"Kamu ga boleh keluar dari sini sebelum lanjutin yang su tadi." Ujar Hyunbin dengan suara beratnya yang membuat Minhyun merinding.

"A-apa sih Bin, pokoknya su itu kan kamu juga tahu.." timpal Minhyun dengan wajah menunduk, tidak berani menatap Hyunbin.

"Bilang ga kamu atau aku cium nih."

Minhyun mendongak kaget. Kini mata mereka bertatapan membuat Minhyun hanya bisa diam. Ia kemudian menunduk lagi.

"I-iya su-suka." Lirihnya.

"Hah? Apaan? Aku ga denger nih." Ujar Hyunbin.

"Ihhh Hyunbin, aku su-s-suka kamu." tutur Minhyun lagi.

"Hah? Apa Kak? Duh kok ga kedengeran ya?" tanya Hyunbin lagi. Kini hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Minhyun bisa merasakan napas Hyunbin yang teratur di wajahnya. Hal itu membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"IH BIIIN! IYA AKU SUKA KAMU! PUAS?!" seru Minhyun.

Cup.

Bibir Hyunbin kini sudah menempel di bibir Minhyun. Tangannya yang tadi menahan pintu kini sudah berada di tengkuk Minhyun, menahan agar ciuman mereka tidak terlepas. Hyunbin mulai melumat pelan bibir tipis Minhyun. Minhyun sepertinya kini masih terlalu kaget karena ia masih diam dengan mata yang terbuka. Namun saat tangan Hyunbin yang satunya meremas pinggangnya lembut, Minhyun jadi terbuai. Ia menutup matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Hyunbin.

Setelah beberapa saat Hyunbin pun mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Iya aku juga suka uhm bukan aku cinta kamu Minhyun." ujar Hyunbin yang langsung membuat wajah Minhyun semakin memerah.

"Tadi katanya kalo udah bilang itu ga akan nyium." Gerutu Minhyun.

Cup.

Hyunbin mengecup bibir Minhyun kilat.

"Lagian percaya banget aku ga akan nyium kamu si yang."

"Mesum ih Hyunbin!"

.

.

Status : End.

.

.

Haha aku ngarang banget ini tentang klub radio lah maafin kalo ada yang salah ya huhu

Btw kalian tau ga hyunbin di fansign bilang dia paling sering ngehubungin minhyun sama dia bilang dia paling kangen sama minhyun?

Aku modar aja baca fanacc itu TT

Minhyunbin aku akhirnya ada moment TT

Semoga mereka bisa ketemu ih TT

Udah ah curhatnya hehe

Makasih yang udah baca sama review fanfic "Phone Call" ya

Ditunggu reviewnyaaaa

 _See ya,_

Salam cium,

dinodeer.


End file.
